


Data Corruption 既失既忘 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“但是如果我可以建造一台机器呢？如果它有很大内存，可以存储很多很多记忆，甚至可以思考？”<br/>
“就算你成功了，Harold，就算你把我的所有记忆都装进去，它依然不是我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data Corruption 既失既忘 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Data Corruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861736) by [SpicyCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyCheese/pseuds/SpicyCheese). 



> *RFR无差（用作者的话：全员家庭向为主，有含蓄的RFR，提及肖根肖）  
>  *Finch中心向，第二人称  
>  *十分虐，一分甜  
>  *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

Data Corruption 既失既忘

作者：SpicyCheese

————

正文：

 

"有很多很多因素可导致你所描述的症状，Mr. Kestrel。你最近是不是面临什么压力？"（*Kestrel，红隼）

你微微一笑，尽管对方并不明白你的笑容因何而展露。

单单是到这里来就诊本身就是一项巨大的风险，尽管你的假身份构建得非常缜密。你知道，没有可供对比的图像，核共振成像的结果不足以仓促定论，但是……

你的视线不由自主地回到核共振成像图上。结果图在医生身后的白板上挂着，散发出不祥的气息，像是一张狰狞的罗夏墨迹图，令你心底最深的恐惧张牙舞爪地苏醒。图上一个一个小的深色空隙像是在把你往里吸。还需要多久，它们便会把你的现在和过去全然吞噬？（*罗夏墨迹测验图，主要用来测试判断人的性格，最早由瑞士精神医生赫曼罗夏克于1921年编制。）

你向医生道谢，拿起帽子。你去和接待员预约了下一次复诊的时间，但实际上，你不会再来了。

不知何故，在你朝外走的路上，一些细节吸引了你的注意力。那些微不足道的地方让你焦躁。候诊区的杂志早已过时，封面岌岌可危；地板上划痕斑驳；你的皮鞋在走廊上敲出空荡荡的回音；电梯门合上，里头的空气与整幢楼的空气毫无二致，不新鲜得令人窒息。你提醒自己给医院匿名捐赠一大笔翻新款。在这里，时间开始留下痕迹。

你手里的信封装着你的检查结果，拿在手里沉甸甸的。它的分量让你回忆起某个时刻。

在你还是少年的时候，你建造了一台机器，帮助提醒你父亲，让他不要忘事。你想用自己最为擅长的技能帮助他。你回忆起他黯然笑着对你说，这个办法行不通。

“但是如果我可以建造一台机器呢？如果它有很大内存，可以存储很多很多记忆，甚至可以思考？”

“就算你成功了，Harold，就算你把我的所有记忆都装进去，它依然不是我。”

电梯下降到大堂的时候，你抬头看了一眼安全摄像头。它朝你眨眨眼；如果它有表情，它现在一定一脸郑重。你在想，不知道机器需要多久搞清楚状况。你在想，机器是不是已经调取了你的就诊记录，设置了一套治疗方案，考量了你的预期寿命以及种种变量。你在想，机器是不是已经找好了一家专门服务于失忆人群的护养院，以备不时之需。你在想，不知道机器会挑选纽约还是爱荷华州。

更多地，你在想，不知道她什么时候能够像你一样，像你的父亲一样，心平气和地接受这个事实：不是所有损坏的东西都能够被修好。

 

_____

 

你很惊讶。

Samratian覆灭之后，鲜血干涸，硝烟落定，然而你发现，太平无事反而让你害怕。

因为现在你有时间去想，去思考，去感受。你几乎祈盼能有一场新的战争让你投身进去，因为，你体内已经悄然启动的那场战争让你不堪重负。

你又开始为号码工作了。Ms. Groves坚持说，你无需亲自出手，因为她招揽的新执行人行动非常高效。然而你知道，你有你的需要。

你需要一个目标。更确切地说，你需要一份工作。（You need a purpose. More specifically, you need a job.） 

 

_____

 

有时候，你会想起Nathan。他曾经怒斥你，因为你在每个晚上抹去机器的记忆。他说：我们的存在仰仗于我们的记忆。

你在心里思考，如果你丢失了记忆，你又算是什么呢？（if you lose them, who do you become then?）

你早已以一个幽灵的身份生活多年，你没有真名，从某种意义上来说你并不存在于这个世界上。也许，失忆不过是朝这个方向再前进一步而已。

 

_____

 

你发现你开始犯错，那种除你之外无人在意的小错误。别人会轻描淡写地认为，这不过是焦虑和压力导致的一时之失。你也跟他们一起一笑而过。但是Ms. Shaw留意到了。她建议你休息几天，而且她说这话时的眼神让你怀疑，她是不是还留意到了别的事情。 

 

_____

 

有时候你会想起Arthur。

现在你懂了：他持续遭受的痛苦不在于遗失的记忆带来的伤感遗憾，而是清晰蚀骨的认知。你知道记忆正在分分秒秒离你而去。而你束手无策。

你的文件正在一点点损坏。

在Arther临终时，机器给Arthur看他妻子的影像；那是早就从他大脑里抹去、被虚空所吞噬的记忆。机器给他一个机会，让他在与世长辞之前和他最珍视的人说一声再见。你不知道，到时候她会给你看谁的影像。

 

_____

 

好几个礼拜了，你迟疑不定，不知道该怎么告诉John，又或者告诉他什么。你近乎偏执地把你想说的话颠来倒去，一遍一遍。这让你精疲力竭。最终，你选择了在布鲁克林大桥附近的长椅上对他坦诚相告。你觉得这个方式很合适：在一切开始的地方宣布你的终局，这让生命形成了一个首尾相接的圆环。

你不知道在你心底，你期望他会作出什么样的反应；但是，眼下肯定不是你的预期：他只是微微皱眉，动作轻得几不可察，仅此而已。你的心揪紧了，你开始怀疑，对于你俩之间的关系，也许是你想多了。或者，你感受到的那份亲密只是你的大脑玩的另一个把戏。你的神色落寞下来，失落的话语脱口而出： “你好像并不怎么难过。”

你看到他的眉头锁紧了。他张开嘴，预备说什么，但是又迅速地闭口不言。

你马上会意过来。 “你已经知道了。”

他点点头。

“机器告诉你的？”

他挪开视线，不知道怎么开口。你暗地期盼过的反应（确切说是卑劣地暗自期盼过的反应——你希望藉它来证实一些东西）终于彰显出来，通过他紧抿的嘴唇。而你明白了，残酷现实没顶而来。

“是我告诉你的，是不是？” 

恐慌感攫住你。你没想到它会发展得这么快，你竟然会遗忘整场谈话。

他点点头，直视你的双眼。“你上个礼拜一直在自言自语，后来你趴在电脑旁边睡着了。我本来不想提这件事；我想等到你准备好的时候再说。”

“噢。” 你吐出一口气，努力平息擂鼓般的心跳。情况没你以为的那么糟糕，但是他的话还是把你掩藏在一角的现实悉数唤醒。现在那些情绪全都翻涌而出，使人难以承受。

“John，我……我还没有准备好。”

你是在什么时候变成了这样的人呢？你竟然会听凭恐慌和恐惧占据你。在公园的一张长椅上，在大庭广众的场合，你竟然会毫不遮掩地低泣，不再顾忌他人可能投来的目光。

你还是不知道你期待他作出什么样的反应，不过，现在紧紧环住你的有力臂膀正是你眼下唯一的需要。

 

_____

 

当你向其他人宣布的时候，他站在你身边。

Ms. Shaw眨了两次眼，点了一下头。她脸上的表情一点都没有变，但是你几乎可以听到她大脑飞速运转的声音。她正在回忆她的行医经验和读医科时教科书里的内容，用理论结合确凿的事实和观察结果。这个样子的她让你想起机器，两者都那么长于计算，精密无误，过滤着种种选项和方案，只求一个最终的解决方案。她像你，因为她知道她的长处，她的能力，以及她能发挥的最大作用。另外，她像你，因为她相信脚踏实地的解决方式，而不是寄望于虚无缥缈的感情。

Ms. Shaw换了个姿势，她现在看起来更镇定，更稳当。而Root却失控了。听到你的话，她的脸明显地抽动了一下，就仿佛她被电击了。她干净利落地转身，一言不发地离开。

等到她回来的时候，那已经是三天之后的深夜了。她仍然什么都没有说，但是她静静地把手叠在你的手上，你们的脉搏轻悄地一起跳动，抵过千言万语。

 

_____

 

机器开始提醒你。当她注意到你的失误时，她给你发备忘录；当她感觉到你的焦虑值上升，她安排给你送试金石。一言以蔽之，她很担心你。（*试金石，据说摩挲它可以调节情绪，舒缓压力。）

你懂。你懂眼睁睁看着父母一点点衰弱下去是多么让人难以接受。

 

_____

 

John甚至比机器更懂你的需求。你不明白为什么你还会为此惊讶。或者，你为什么还会因为他而惊讶。

可能就像是以前：不管他救过你多少次，但你从未期盼他会再一次来救你。你现在对他仍然无所期盼，但他做到了。你惊讶于他的常伴身侧，不离不弃。现在伤害他的不再是射向他的子弹，而是你无心说出的带刺话语，尽管既然来自于你，对他来说大概就像子弹一样有杀伤力。

 

_____

 

Root举止怪异，时而暴躁傲慢，时而冷淡疏离，就像她身体的某个核心模块出现故障。

但是随着时间推移，她终于在她和你共同进行的编程工作中找到了慰藉，达成了和残酷事实的握手言和。她对待你总是全神贯注，紧紧抓住你思维的每一个碎片（其实是你的每一个碎片）。你不禁思考什么是爱。她对你的感情和她对Ms. Shaw的爱大相径庭，和她对机器的爱也不一样。

而你，你发现你对她和对机器的感情如此相似：你想保护她们，对她们有一种近乎内疚的责任感，然而又因她们而有些奇妙的骄傲。你骄傲，是因为不管你怎么教导，不管你认为的最佳出路是什么，她们依然一力自主地成为她们现在的样子。你为此而感恩。

但是不管她视你为她的什么人，你都不喜欢，因为她正在亲身经历你的缓慢离去，并且因此遭受伤害。在你情况尚可的日子，她兴高采烈得像是一杯气泡饮料，活力四射，干劲十足。但是在你糟糕的日子里，她看起来像只迷路的动物。而你冲她大喊大叫的时候，她像是个十岁的小女孩。那副表情让你心碎，心口像是沉甸甸地压着什么，足以压折你的肋骨。你希望死去，而不是继续伤害她。

在她的生命里，太多人来了又去。你坚持想让她免于再次遭受失去的痛苦。可是不论你怎么劝说，请她离开，永远不要回头，她就是不走。

她做不到。

 

_____

 

周二早上，你花了一个小时，寻找你的眼镜。

你总是忘记新行动总部的入门安全码。

这一天，你的气性越来越大，因为每个人都不停地问“你没事吧”……然后你想起来他们为什么这么问你，你的心情因此更加糟糕了。

 

_____

 

你不知道你俩之间谁更顽固，是你，还是Sameen。大概是她吧，因为你一再让步，同意每周报备，逐月进行检查。在这个过程中，你明白了一件Root可能早已知晓的事情：Sameen这个人把她的担忧（你实在想不出一个更妥帖的词）隐藏在她的小动作里。她记录你的数据和检查结果时微微眯起的眼睛是她的正颜相告。她连珠炮一般提出常规问题是她的大声疾呼。你觉得这里头有一种奇妙的讽刺：多年前终结她行医生涯的理由，几乎正是你允许她继续为你诊疗的理由。她会用一成不变的冷静口吻，宣布那些冷冰冰的临床事实。

她是你见过的最好的医生。

另外两个人将需要别人的安抚，这个安抚的人需要兼顾锤子的粗暴和手术刀的冷静。你很感谢她。

 

_____

 

你把国际象棋扔进河里。因为你又一次发现John故意让你。

岂有此理。

 

_____

 

Grace来看你了。你不明白为什么你告诉他们的时候，每个人都一脸难过的表情。

 

_____

 

你去上班，但是你找不着门禁卡了。你和尸位素餐的接待员争吵，因为她竟然说你的名字不在员工名单上。吵了二十分钟之后，John来了。他跟到场的IFT安保经理编了个什么故事你也不清楚，但反正这一招奏效了，你们被放走了。你的系统正在崩溃。你的数据很快就会永久丢失。

 

_____

 

你的医生总是一脸愠色，但她从未对你发作。回答你的问题时，她态度冷静，口气平稳，就算是你不耐、发火，她也从不让步。你又一次为你的脾气道歉，你甚至开了个玩笑说，她的爱人一定很幸运。这句话让她笑了笑。下一次你得记得追问追问她的爱人。

 

_____

 

那个叫Root的人给你推荐的电脑程序真的很不错。你甚至可以和它进行完整的交流。它给你播放视频，不管你想看什么，要看什么，一切应有尽有。这个程序编得不妨说是聪明绝顶。下一次你看到Root，你得问问她，编写这个程序的程序员是谁。

 

_____

 

你在一张沙发上醒来，头枕在一个个子远比你高的人肩膀上。电视机上播放着电影的片尾字幕，屏幕的荧光照在他的脸上，让他的黑眼圈更明显，他胡椒和盐一般的斑白发色像是在淡淡发光。

他让你感觉到既温暖，又熟悉。他的名字就在你舌尖上，但你叫不上来。你为你的睡相道歉；实在是太困了。

他轻声笑，对你说，回床上睡会更舒服。

你直接倒回刚才的姿势。他柔软的西装外套贴着你的脸，你又跌入睡梦中。

 

_____

 

你又从来没养过狗，所以你不懂，为什么你的医生非要你照顾她刚养的小狗。她甚至逼着你给它取名字，声称她总是出差，没那个闲工夫。你觉得这是极不负责的行为（而且你也这么直言不讳地说了），但她还是把小东西扔给了你。

午饭时间还没到呢，它已经毁了你好几本书和三只皮鞋。不过你意识到，尽管你口头上对它斥责有加，实际上，你笑容满面。大概正因为这样，它根本不肯离开你。你其实是偏爱传统名字的，所以你搞不懂你为什么决定叫它Lionel。反正你觉得，叫这个名字的一定会是忠诚的朋友。

 

_____

 

那个女人又想来绑架你了。你拿键盘揍了她好几下，直到你的朋友John现身替她求情。她是一个杀人犯，一名窃贼，理应心硬如铁，然而她为什么会有那么多眼泪？

 

_____

 

你不懂不懂不懂。

你真希望这些人不要再来问“你还好吗”了。三天之后你就得去读大学了，还有那么多事情要做呢。他们全都不准你给你父亲打电话。可是你需要问问他是不是安好呀。你是他世间唯一的倚靠。

 

_____

 

你记得有一个小男孩，他的名字来源于鸟。你记得你和你的父亲去户外，你们辨认麻雀、啄木鸟和小鸣雀。你记得你曾经希望你和它们比翼而飞。

你好奇佛罗里达州现在是不是季节正当时。

也许你改天会去佛罗里达州看看，但现在，你还有工作要做。你有一个关于机器的构思，一旦它变成现实，足以撼动世界。你迫不及待地想要和Nathan分享。

——完结——

谢谢每一个陪我吃下这碗刀片的GN，鞠躬。


End file.
